dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic vs Tracer
Sonic vs Tracer is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixteenth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 6! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Overwatch! Looks like Overwatch and its heroes have got Sonic in their sights. Can the speedy hero keep up with the Blue Blur? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies had been put on the Most Wanted list, and Overwatch were hunting down the Blue Blur. It didn't take them long to trace the trail back to Westopolis, but capturing the hedgehog was turning into a bit of a challenge. From around a street corner, Tracer could hear D.Va being defeated and she rushed around to hopefully make a timely intervention. She managed to catch the unconscious hero before turning to face Sonic. "You're about to regret hurting her." Tracer promised, taking aim. Sonic laughed. "Take your best shot, miss. You won't hit me." Here we go! ' He wasn't lying. Tracer's assault hopelessly missed Sonic as he arrogantly walked past her shots. He then quickly curled into a ball and hit her with a string of Homing Attacks. Tracer kept picking herself up, only to catch another Homing Attack and the experience was becoming very, very frustrating. She dropped a Pulse Grenade which caught Sonic off balance and allowed her to land a couple of shots on him from close range. "Not as slow as you thought, right?" Tracer smirked as Sonic picked himself up. "Pfft. You're nothing without your weapons." Sonic said, bouncing off the cars and then punching Tracer in the face. The hero skidded on the floor. She used Blink to try and get behind Sonic, but the Blue Blur was simply quicker than her. He kicked her in the face and dropped her again. Tracer kept firing and backing up, but Sonic was coming for her. He curled into a ball and Spin Dashed towards her, blasting her in the chest and sending her careening into a building. She slowly got to her feet, as Sonic stood before her and cockily gave her the thumbs up. Tracer was back to her feet, and she used her Recall which took her back to the moment of impact. This time, she dropped a Pulse Grenade which did catch Sonic a second time. Instantly she opened fire on the Blue Blur, and then she rammed him into a bus, which she thought would allow her the time to kill him. But again, Sonic was quick on the recovery, and he raced towards Tracer. This time though, Sonic was ahead of himself and Tracer was able to fire a shot down at his legs which blasted him into the air. Tracer shot him in the back. Sonic returned with a Homing Attack, but Tracer kicked him into a window frame. Tracer chuckled. "She shoots, she scores!" Sonic gritted his teeth, standing back up. "Looks like ''you're too slow after all." she mocked, before taking aim with her pistols again. Sonic desperately sent a Blue Tornado towards her. As Tracer went to activate a counter for it, Sonic raced behind her and kicked her in the back of the head. Tracer was whisked away in the tornado, and discarded on the roof of a car. Sonic then nailed her with a Homing Attack, and kicked the car several feet away, into a wall. The hero rolled off the vehicle, clutching her wounds. "You've not won yet, Sonic." Tracer promised, taking aim. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Lady, by now I could have beaten you a hundred times. I'm giving you a fair chance to give up with your pride in tact." But Tracer wouldn't listen; she had a mission to complete after all. She opened fire, and Sonic quickly dodged the attacks with jumps and rolls. He then charged her down, kicking her chest and then punching her in the head as she fell. Tracer looked to quickly drop a Pulse Grenade, which she then used Recall to help herself escape from. Sonic clocked on to what was happening and sped with the explosive towards Tracer. He tapped her on the shoulder, and left the weapon in her hands before she could realise what was going on. When she finally caught up... "Bollocks." '''BOOM! Tracer landed in several chunks before Sonic, who realised he needed to clear up. He ran rings around the remains, picking them up in a whirlwind and throwing them for miles. "That takes care of that." Sonic said, dusting off his hands. He then legged it before he ran into more Overwatch related trouble. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Sonic the Hedgehog! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs